


Love is A Battlefield - The Porn Version

by LadyMaya



Series: Gunslinger [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, 00Q Reverse Bang, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaya/pseuds/LadyMaya
Summary: An undercover op, a romantic Roman getaway and dead bodies don't usually lead to sex, let alone a relationship but Q had forgotten about the James Bond Factor.Inspired by Fanart, this is the short porn version of a longer story still in the works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigi Kiersten (justaddgigi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Fan Art] Love Is A Battle Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486932) by [justaddgigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi). 



> So I'm more than a little amused by two things - firstly that my first post on this site is 00Q smut, and secondly that I only just made the deadline. (I'm a procrastinator, what can I say?)
> 
> The single most important thing I can say though is that the cover art for this grabbed my attention like very little else. Gigi, thank you for such amazing inspiration!

_Victory sex_ , Q mused, hair mussed and falling into his eyes, _had to be his favourite type._

He shuddered, loosing the train of thought for a moment as the gun calloused hands of his only new lover swept across his back, digging in and relaxing muscles that had tightened over the course of a mission gone both horribly wrong and deliciously, dirtily right.

It wasn't like sex was bad when you knew your lover, or even that one nighters were unsatisfying, just that the adrenaline high made everything just that little bit more. Fingers against his hip felt like brands, the cock teasing at his arse felt bigger, he felt tighter, skin and hair; and everything feeling like it was the first time he'd talked a boy into a blowjob in the theatre. 

James, and he was James now, not Bond, not agent, not 007, his James, murmured wordlessly as he moved and Q's breath caught, sinking a little further into the already messy bed. Though there was a handy towel underneath him to catch any fluids that might leak over his back or from a little lower and forwards. 

His skin felt like it didn't belong to him anymore, nerves tingling as muscles relaxed. Even the semi permanent headache he carried from the constantly tense muscles in his neck had been swept away by hours of sex with someone well versed in using his body to bring pleasure.

Q cast his mind back a few days remembering the first time they'd gone to bed. 

He'd had to fly to Italy, chasing back Long Island Iced Teas like they were nothing and pretending that his long legs weren't still hopelessly squashed in the business class seat. He'd been playing two parts - Daniel Bradshaw, a slightly cowed, middle management office type by day and Hades, a well respected if rarely seen hacker by night. He'd made his pick up with no hassles, a fairly simple location locked decrypt and download in the Italian countryside near Verona before taking the train straight to Rome for Daniel's holiday. 

Meeting James in Rome hadn't been part of his mission, but his cover as Hades had been blown and he'd been picked up as the boy toy of 007's cover in order to keep him safe. Daniel and "Richard" had spent a day flirting before heading back to Richard's hotel.

They'd spent the night getting to know each other's bodies, Q admittedly surprised that James had offered to be on the receiving end. At least until the mans sensitive prostate had been discovered, and the sounds he'd managed to drag from the agent would fuel his fantasies for years to come. Watching the larger man fall apart for Q had shot to the top of his favourite sex acts.

Three days of sex both in bed and in a few out of the way places had solidified their knowledge of each other's bodies, but the fun had ended in the ruins of an Italian villa. Q standing over the head-shot bodies of eight mafia agents, James Walther PPK in one hand and the code he'd originally gone undercover for in the other. 

James, groggy from the mild concussions weapon less had been very obviously surprised and less obviously turned on. Q had sent him a scathing glance, commenting that if he expected his weapons to work he had to know all their aspects including their use. The villa and it's new décor hadn't been the best place for a blowjob, but with James on his knees he'd not really been able to say no. Who knew Bond had a competence kink?

Which bought them neatly to here, on cotton sheets with a thread count so high they felt like clouds, a ridiculous amount of pillows even for a hotel, three different lubes and a box of condoms, in a four star hotel on the other side of the city.

The final knot, one right under his shoulder blade that had been giving him fits when he curved around to try sucking James off while being fingered open and incidentally causing the impromptu massage with sex added in the first place finally released and Q groaned, thigh muscles clenching hard around James cock.

'Do you realise how beautiful you look like this?' James murmured, hands sweeping one last time over the curve of Qs back. Q felt the slide of James cock as he shifted, pulling the pillow from under Q and forcing him to his knees, the stretch and slide sending shivers down his arms.

'You keep so much hidden under those cardigans, all this muscle and pale skin. The urge to mark it all up is so tempting.'

'I cant say I'd mind,' Q managed, pulling his scattered mind together. Enough to push back, hard, against the teasing agent behind him. Arse resting against the cradle of James hips he realised how much he needed that burn. 'Fuck me James, and then, if you make it worth my while I might return to the blowjob I was giving you.'

Q grinned as the body that bracketed him shook with laughter, strong arms coming to wrap around his chest and pull him upright, pressing them together. He wriggled, knees spreading further and with a delicious shiver sliding down onto James cock.

'As you wish,' was whispered into his ear, a hard nip to the lobe the only warning he had before one arm dropped to his hips helping him lift up before pulling him back down. He gasped, reaching up the link his arms behind James head, leaning back into the other man and using what little leverage he had to move into the hard thrust of James rhythm. 

Hard little bites at his neck caused him to lose his balance, and he gasped out a laugh as he fell forward, bracing himself on knees and hands. 

'You arse, they had better not be visible tomorrow!'

James merely laughed, changing the angle of his hips in order to drag against Q's prostate. One hand on the slim hip and the other reaching around to play with his nipples. Q gave in to the sensations, balancing on one shoulder as reached down to fist his own cock. James grabbed his hand before he could make it, pulling it up and over Q's head, grabbing his other too and holding them together in one hand.

'You've said more than once you're capable of coming on my cock, darling,' James purred. 'Now prove it.'

Q shuddered, breathing as deeply as he could and shifting a little on his knees. It was something he could do, his prostate was certainly sensitive enough for it, but something told him James wasn't going to let him come quite so easily.

He braced on his forearms, letting his head hang down and arching his back, feeling James hitch a breath at the curve. He knew exactly what he looked like strung out on someone's cock and James was not immune. He spread his knees a little further, thanked Mackensie for her belly dancing lessons and bunched his muscles into a move called "camel walk". His spine rippled up and forward before dropping back and down, forcing his body to circle over James cock.

The muffled cursing brought a grin to his face and he twisted down into one hip and up onto the other adding a sway to rhythm he'd begun. His nipples ached from the way James had been pinching at them earlier, his cock scraping against the terry cloth beneath him and the solid weight of James in his arse and over him, covering him, began to take its toll and he sped up, pushing harder until he was-

'Not quite yet, slowly love, we have all night,' James brushed kisses over his neck and shoulders, holding him in place, arse against groin with no way to move.

'You bastard,' Q snarled, twisting just to move because there was nowhere to go, bracketed as he was by James and orgasm was hanging just that little bit too far away. 'You said I had to come on your cock, not give you a ride! Oh I'm going to murder you if you don't move.'

Q trailed off as James began to do just that, circling his hips up into Q, doing little more than pressing gently at different angles. 

'Come now, Q, we've got all night, don't you want to last a little longer?'

'No you sadist, I want to come on your cock and hopefully pass out.'

The chuckles at least made James move enough that Q could slip back into a swaying rhythm, and with James holding their weight he let his mind blank out again, a grinding thrust and drag that kept James pressed into him. It wasn't long before he was ready to come, the soft growl in his ear letting him know that James was just as close. They worked at each other, moving faster until Q shuddered crying out as he came, clenching down on James cock. James came only a minute later, rolling them to the side and breathing heavily as they calmed down.

James was a considerate lover, as he'd discovered earlier, willing to fetch cloths and, if asked, carry a fucked out body to the bath for round two. Currently though Q was happy to sprawl out in the large bed, leaning back into James so the towel they'd laid out earlier could be tossed toward the shower, leaving dry sheets underneath.

'Do I take it I'm not getting that blow job anytime soon?' James grinned against his back, neatly avoiding the elbow Q tried to ram into his gut.

'As if you could get it up again,' he sniffed. Suction at the base of his neck was his only answer, sending a wave of heat through his lower belly. 'You cheat!'

'I play my advantages. Nap, blowjob, bath?'

'Hmm, nap, bath, sex, shower and blowjob?'

'Deal.' He was tugged up against James' chest, a leg pressed between his and he was asleep before the cover was pulled over them. _Victory sex, always better with a partner._

FIN


End file.
